Living the celebrity high life
by TeletubbieArmy
Summary: Mikan and Ria are pop idols! One problem, Ria is a boy named Ruka! They have been able to keep it a secret until Natsume, a newcomer, finds out! He says he'll keep the seceret if they help him become a pop idol! Suddenly life isn't so high after all!


Hi! I had this idea for a fanfic for ages, but didn't really want to write it since my fanfics never quiet go to plan. But I suddenly got this urge to write it and thought, what the monkeys bottom, I shall write! I know I am not the best authoress, so they maybe few grammar errors etc., but do enjoy it! Oh, and please review, please. Please. Please. Well, you get the picture...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

"_**And finally after a long wait, here are the coolest duo in Japan, M&R!" **_

_I could hear the crowd screaming, shouting our names. Even after 4 years I was still nervous as ever. I walked onto the stage, Ria right behind me. The screaming died down and the music started. Me and Ria looked at each other, then at the audience. We both lifted our mikes to our mouths. One deep breath, and we started singing. Our next concert had begun._

**I suppose you are wondering who I am. I am Mikan Yukihira.****I'm a 16 year old singer who lives in Tokyo with my mum Yuka, and dad Izumi. I have long auburn hair and big hazel eyes. I used to be an ordinary school girl, but now I'm a celebrity! It all started 4 years ago...**

**~~~Flashback~~~**

"Now, do you really want to audition?I mean, the celebrity life isn't all fun and games. It can be really tough, and your only twelve! How would you cope with the pressure?" Said Izumi as he, Yuka and Mikan walked up to the T.T.A studio.

"What are you talking about Izumi, Mikan may not get chosen yet! I mean, come on, she is auditioning to be a child pop idol at T.T.A, the biggest talent agency in Tokyo! Have you seen how many children are here?" Yuka said as she stared at the long line of children and parents that were outside the studio.

"You don't have enough faith in our daughter! She'll make it to the top!" Exclaimed Izumi as he picked Mikan up and twirled her round.

"Oh god, you starting to sound like Narumi. Put her down, she'll be sick! Oh my, we are going to be here for hours." Said Yuka as they joined the back of the queue.

After 5 hours of queuing, Izumi running to buy lunch, and Mikan warming her voice up, it was finally Mikan's turn to audition. Nervously she walked into the audition room as her parents waited outside. 10 minutes later, she came outside with a big grin on her face.

"Went OK, then?" Asked Izumi.

"It went great! They said to come back tomorrow!" Shouted Mikan as she ran into her father's arms. Laughing the three of them went home happy.

The next day, Mikan and Yuka returned to the studio along with Mikan's best friend, Hotaru.

"I understand daddy couldn't come today because he has work, but you didn't need come instead of him!" Said Mikan

"I'm not, I have come to ask if I can be you manger." Said Hotaru

"Hotaru, I don't know whether I'll get to be a singer there yet, I may have to do another audition! Wait, my manger?" Asked Mikan

"I thought it would be fun, and besides, if your going to leave school and become famous, your not leaving me behind." Said Hotaru

"But how will you become my manger? They'd never let you!" Said Mikan as they walked into the studio.

"I have my ways..." Said Hotaru

In the entrance hall they met a man who said for them to go to room 15 on the second floor. Inside the room they saw 5 children with their parents and a women who was from T.T.A studios.

"Ah welcome, Mikan, come in, come in! Now since your the last person I'll start shall I? I am Misaki Harada and I am the manger of the singer section at T.T.A studios. You five have all passed the audition and will become super stars, just leave it to me! Now I have decided that you will be split into two groups, a trio and a duo. Sumire Shouda"

A girl with green, curly hair stepped forward

"Luna Koizumi"

A girl with strawberry-blonde hair stepped forward

"and Kokoroyomi"

A boy with blonde, spiky hair stepped forward

"You three will be working together in a band called triple love! Take this week to get to know each other better and come back here next week at the same time! I'll tell you who your manger is then and you can start work! As you already knew when you auditioned yesterday you will be on a months trial and if you do well you'll have a job here permanently. If that happens you won't be able to go to your normal schools any more and will be tutored here. I hope you will become full time pop idols! You may go home now, and I'll see you next week!" Said Misaki as the three children and their parents walked out of the room.

"So, that leaves you two! Mikan Yukihira this is Ria Nogi, and she will be your partner! You'll be in a duo called M&R! There is something I need to tell you." Misaki looked around, then at Ria. "Now you must swear not to tell anyone"

Mikan, Yuka and Hotaru looked at Ria and her mother confusingly Ria had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. _What big secret does this Ria have?_ they thought.

"Ria is a-" Misaki was cut off by Ria's mother

"Ria is actually a boy, named Ruka." She said.

"What? But then why are you saying he is a girl?" Asked Mikan

"Because I believe Ruka does have an amazing ability to be a singer, he just looks better as a girl. He sings like a girl as well. He really is the perfect girl"

"Mother!" Said Ruka, who looked very embarrassed.

"Now, now, it is true. Of course my Ruka is to become a star, and I just think it is easier this way! Now, same time next week? See you then." Said Ruka's mother as she and her soon left the room.

"What the?" Asked Mikan

"I'm sorry, I know this is unfair and it is a big secret that could be very scandalous if found out, but Miss Nogi is a model that works overseas for T.T.A, and it's quiet impossible to refuse her. She did say she will take all the blame if the secret is found out." Said Misaki.

"Gosh. So was Ruka wearing a wig? And a dress? He really looks like a girl..." Said Mikan

"Yes. I know it is weird and I'm sorry you have to be dragged into this." Said Misaki

"It's OK, I think it will be fun! I'm just worried about Ruka. Does he want to be a girl?" Said Mikan

"I think this was his idea. I think he wants to do something for his mum to proud of, they do seem pretty close." Said Misaki

"Oh! Thats OK then! Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody finds out about the secret!" Said Mikan

"Yes, we shall keep it a secret, I don't think we should even tell your farther, he'd flip if he found out you were working with a boy!"

"Oh, thanks so much! I'm so sorry about this. I do hope you and Ruka, or should I say Ria will work here full time and become pop idols!" Said Misaki

"You bet we will! Well then, bye! See you next week!" Said Mikan as she and her mother walked out of the room.

"Oh yes, you'll meet your manger next week!" Said Misaki

"Manger...? Oh! Hotaru!" Said Mikan as she went to go back for her friend.

"Leave her, she'll be out in a bit" Said Yuka as she grabbed her daughters hand and walked away.

As the two of them walked away they could hear:

"About that, Miss Harada..." Said Hotaru

"Oh dear, I forgot you were there! Oh, no! Do you know about the secret? Please do keep it a secret." Said Misaki

"Well, I can't promise anything..." Said Hotaru

~~~Back to present~~~

**To this day I don't know quiet what Hotaru did (it probably included blackmail) but she was allowed to become our manger! Me and Ruka become really good friends and we both got used to him dressing and acting like a girl and everyone treating him like one. Our voices worked well together and we easily passed the trial, as did the other group. Sadly we didn't become good friends with them, they saw us as they're rivals and nothing else. They still try and compete with us today! Both our bands are doing brilliantly, and we are both really famous now! Despite what my farther said, celebrity life has been great! After four years, still only me, my mother, Ruka's mother, Hotaru and Misaki know about Ruka's secret, and it's going to stay that way! Nothing will get in the way of us living the celebrity high life... right?**

There, first chapter done! I know it was boring, but I promise it will get more interesting! Tell me what you think of it! Review please! :D Seriously, the chapters will get better!


End file.
